General objectives of the Southwest Oncology Group which will be served by this proposal include the advancement of cancer treatment through systematic evaluation of new approaches to both localized and disseminated disease. The specific objectives of our institution within the Southwest Oncology Group include the following: 1) provide continued leadership in comparative trials in gastrointestinal malignancy and studies involving allogeneic and autologous bone marrow transplantation; 2) to develop pilot studies in selected malignancies which may lead to Group-wide trials; 3) to contribute patients in other areas toward completion of ongoing studies; 4) participate in proposed trials involving human tumor cloning; 5) to participate in a proposed clinical research support system.